It's Now Or Never
by Rasha013
Summary: The story of two lovers and their undying love might seem a bit too perfect. Maybe that's why this story resembles a fairy tale. When the death puts one to sleep the other fights to get him back. NaruSasu


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money with this story.

**Summary:** The story of two lovers and their undying love might seem a bit too perfect. Maybe that's why this story resembles a fairy tale. When the death puts one to sleep the other fights to get him back.

**Warnings:** shonen ai

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**AN:** OMG, I almost forgot to post this, :O And now I don't know how T.T  
But, I can post it here ^^.  
This is for... MissMiako's contest on Aarin Fantasy forums, the task was "re-write a fairytale in shonen ai/yaoi style, but don't plagiarise the story." I had the 'Sleeping Beauty'.

**

* * *

The story of two lovers and their undying love might seem a bit too perfect. Maybe that's why this story resembles a fairy tale. When the death puts one to sleep the other fights to get him back.**

**Konoha, the final years of the Hundred Years' War. The Uchiha family, the protectors have died on their duty, leaving their youngest child behind... hidden in a small village for his protection. He grows up by the side of his one and only friend. Both hiding the knowledge of their own magic powers and living a peaceful life until the time comes for Sasuke to take his duty as the last Uchiha in the battle that would end his life.**

**Only a kiss of a true love shall break the curse...**

**

* * *

**The sun was high in the sky, burning the village beneath, making the day hotter than it already was. Luckily for people, there was a light wind, cooling them when they needed. A young blonde boy was running through the corn field. He was happy. He had the biggest grin one could ever see pasted on his face. His small arms were spread and it seemed as if he was flying. That was how free he felt.

The houses around him looked the same, they had wooden fences, some had little houses that housed animals, and some even had chicken running around their front yard.

The small boy came to the fence surrounding one of the houses, it was an old wooden fence, and it looked ready to fall apart any moment. No mater how much you wanted to break it by shutting it loudly and too forcefully, it had never broken.

The boy opened the fence door and walked down the paved path. It was a house built of red bricks, and it had flowers in the jars next to each window. The boy's bright blue eyes scanned the door, determining whether it was smart to knock or not. He decided to knock since he came all the way here.

The door opened, revealing another boy, appearing to be the same age as the blond. His hair was dark, almost black, and his eyes were also dark, jet black. Shyly, he peaked behind the door.

"Sasuke, can you come out to play?" The blonde spoke loudly with a smile on his face, he put his hands behind his back and swayed from side to side. Sasuke bit his lip and said nothing. Footsteps were heard behind Sasuke, and the door flew open. An older man, with long black hair stood at the door. The blond's face cleared of all emotions, he spoke with fear. "Good day, Mr Orochimaru, can Sasuke come out to play?"

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, and then at the small blond, and nodded his head. His voice was creepy as the rest of him. Sasuke stepped on the front porch and stood close to the blond. His small hand searched for Sasuke's and when it found it, he gripped it tightly. Both boys felt uneasy in the man's presence, holding hands somehow lessen the effect he had on them

"Sasuke, be home by dinnertime." Orochimaru said, his voice was like a hissing of a snake.

Sasuke nodded his head and then proceeded to drag the blond away from the house he considered the closest thing he had to a home. When they were out the hearing range, Sasuke spoke, "Naruto, you idiot, I told you not to come here anymore." Sasuke's voice was shaky, "You know Orochimaru doesn't like you."

"I don't care Sasuke." Naruto replied cheerily, smiling again. Naruto's cheerfulness always surprised him, he never knew what to expect.

"You should." Sasuke said.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked. Since they were still holding hands, Naruto was able to swing them as they walked.

"Because..." Sasuke said and stopped. Naruto felt the tugging on his hand and realised Sasuke had stopped walking. He turned to see what the problem was, and saw Sasuke was looking away, a small blush on his pale cheeks.

"I don't care if he hates me, you know... I don't care everyone hates me, I just don't want you to hate me." Naruto told Sasuke, then tugged on his hand and began running. Sasuke was forced to run as well. Naruto began giggling and Sasuke found it hard to be angry with him.

"Naruto..." A small smile was quickly forming on the dark-haired boy's face, he tired to deny it, but just by simply being with Naruto, feeling so careless, made him forget everything. "Wait... not so fast..." Sasuke protested playfully.

"What? Can't keep up?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke said nothing as he ran faster, and faster, until it was he who was dragging the blond after him.

The forest was deep, dark and no one ever went in there unless it was absolutely necessary. Everyone avoided it but the two boys. Naruto and Sasuke walked through the bushes toward somewhere in the forest.

* * *

The lake was their lake, no one else knew about it, or so they hoped since they had never seen anyone else coming there. The water was pleasant for swimming, it wasn't too deep nor it was too shallow. Naruto and Sasuke saw some snakes in the lake once, but they wouldn't be scared away by some animals that were smaller than them, so they ignored them.

The snakes however, kept coming back, and they were always swimming around Sasuke but they never hurt them.

The boys entered the water without their clothes, no need to wet them and then be punished for that later. They were both boys, they had the same parts so there was no embarrassment. Later, they lied together under the sun, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Ne, Sasuke..." Naruto spoke, "I heard master talking about some princess." Sasuke raised his eyebrows in question.

"Princess?" Sasuke asked, amazed by the thought.

"Mhm, yeah." Naruto nodded his head, "He said... that she was asleep. A deep sleep. When I asked about it, he said she was sleeping because of magic." Sasuke stiffened, but Naruto didn't notice. He made a circle with his hands, as if trying to show that magic is all around them.

"There is no such thing as magic, you're just imagining things." Sasuke said disbelievingly. "No way."

"Yes way. I heard with my two ears." Naruto said, biting his lower lip, slightly frustrated Sasuke wasn't as enthusiastic about the idea as he was. He also knew that strange things had been happening to him, things he was too scared to share with Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing, he seemed deep in thought.

"Naruto... there is no such thing as magic." Sasuke repeated, sighing.

"I know that, I'm not stupid, I was just joking!" Naruto said louder than normal and gave a dry artificial laugh. Sasuke looked at him, and Naruto glared. Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly. "You don't believe me, do you?" Sasuke shook his head negative. "Well, I don't care." It was a lie, "You know... the only thing strong enough to break the magic spell is a kiss of her true love."

"Kiss her?" Sasuke sounded disgusted.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, agreeing with Sasuke.

"I don't want to kiss a girl." Sasuke said.

"Who said you'll kiss her? I thought you said you don't believe in stuff like that." Naruto asked accusingly.

"I-I don't..." Sasuke looked away, blushing slightly. Naruto said nothing. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, "So... do you think the kiss could work?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned, knowing he interested his friend in the story.

"I don't know exactly but we can try." Naruto suggested.

"How? We don't have a princess." Sasuke said.

"I can kiss you and you'll tell me if it woke you up." Naruto blurted out, not thinking about what he said. Sasuke flushed bright red. It was either from the embarrassment of how stupid the idea was or the thought of having Naruto's lips on his. "Okay?"

"No... you're an idiot." Sasuke sat up and he straddled Naruto's middle, then out of nowhere, he punched him.

"Ow... why did you do that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"Because, you're stupid." Sasuke got off of Naruto and looked away.

"Am not..." Naruto protested, "So... what do you want to do today?" He asked, already forgetting what had happened.

* * *

Nature was changing, growing older, as were they. Soon enough, Naruto and Sasuke weren't little boys anymore, they grew up to be strong and tall men. Everything changed, but only one thing stayed the same, they still met here to hang out, sometimes even fight for practise. They shared their thoughts, and there were no secrets between them.

The lake was lukewarm, perfect for a swim before dinner. While Naruto was busy diving into the water and trying to catch a fish with his bare hands, Sasuke did more relaxing thing. He was napping under the tree. It was little after 6, the sun was still there. Naruto had come to Sasuke's house again under the excuse they hadn't spent time together at all for the last couple of weeks.

A complete lie since they worked on the field together every day. Sasuke didn't bother resisting.

His nap was interrupted as a dripping wet Naruto came hovering over his body and making him wet. The blond's face was close to Sasuke's, and he could feel Naruto's breath on his cheek. He didn't know what to think of that. The distance was making him nervous. Sasuke cracked his eye open and looked at him, "What are you doing?" was mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing." Naruto whispered, and then stayed there, looking at him for a moment before he shook his head and turned away. Sasuke heard the lake water splash and knew Naruto was back to being silly. He planned on getting back to sleep, but couldn't. What Naruto did keep coming back and filling his thoughts.

An hour later, Sasuke was deep asleep, and Naruto lied next to him with his arms under his head, thinking. What had possessed him to do that to Sasuke? It was stupid, he was lucky Sasuke wasn't awake. He wouldn't risk their friendship over something as trivial as that. Sasuke would never agree.

* * *

Little birds were chirping and the air was fresh near the lake, when Sasuke woke up he felt relaxed, much better than when he slept in his own bed.

"Naruto?" He turned around and called for Naruto. And just, wasn't there. "Dobe?" He tried again, "Where are you?" He asked, feeling more irritated each passing second. He was rash by nature, and Naruto not being there wasn't pleasant. Then he saw something floating on the water, his mind quickly linked things and he realised it could only be Naruto. "Naruto!" He yelled and quickly got on his feet and ran toward the dock. He jumped in wearing his clothes, head first, the water splashed around him.

He emerged to the surface and started swimming to where Naruto's body was. Naruto was floating face down, and not moving. That terrible cold sweat washed over Sasuke, and fear made him swim faster. He wasn't thinking, he was swimming, he just wanted to come there and save Naruto. That idiot could be dead by now, Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been asleep, and how long was Naruto there.

When Sasuke touched Naruto he expected to find him dead cold, but instead he was warm. He was relieved, Naruto was still alive. Sasuke caught Naruto around his middle and placed his arm around his neck, making Naruto hug him. He swam back to the shore, silently praying for Naruto to be okay.

On the shore, he placed Naruto's naked body on the ground. Sasuke touched his sides. He brought his face close to Naruto's, that triggered the memory of Naruto doing the same. Sasuke blushed in spite of himself. Naruto wasn't breathing. Sasuke put his fingers on Naruto's neck, trying to sense his pulse, then on his wrist, doing the same there. When he convinced himself Naruto was alive, thank god, he placed his hands on Naruto's chest. He felt Naruto's heart under his fingers.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's head back and clenched his nose with his fingers. The only thing left was embarrassing to Sasuke. It wouldn't mean anything, but it was still mouth on mouth contact.

Sasuke put his lips on Naruto's and the action was so much more intimate than anything he had ever done.

Sasuke moved away when Naruto took a deep breath himself. He turned him to his side and Naruto started coughing water. Sasuke sat on his behind and watched Naruto come back to life. He still had his eyes closed, but he was okay.

If Naruto had died... Sasuke stopped himself there. But he didn't die, he tried to remind himself. But if he did... Sasuke would lose his best friend, that annoying blonde man he called idiot most of the time.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in a raspy voice, "Thanks." Sasuke nodded his head, acknowledging his words but not really understanding them. Hearing Naruto's voice again meant a lot, and Sasuke would cherish the feeling it gave him. It meant he wasn't alone after all.

* * *

Naruto borrowed his shirt to Sasuke since he was responsible for Sasuke's getting wet. They didn't say a word to each other on their way back, each not knowing what to say. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was one of those when both parties were deep in thought and unaware of things around them.

"Do you ever wish we could run away and never look back, escape destiny?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied without much thought.

"Why don't we then?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke said nothing.

"Because we can't." It was a simple answer and Sasuke hoped it would satisfy Naruto's curiosity.

"Why not?" Naruto asked further.

"Because Naruto, we just can't, so drop it you idiot." Sasuke sounded angry, he spat those words at Naruto without really meaning any of it.

"Sorry..." Naruto mumbled apologetically. Sasuke wanted to apologise, but didn't. He thought it wasn't necessary.

"Sasuke..." Orochimaru's voice stopped them, Sasuke didn't realise they were at his house already. Orochimaru was leaning on a fence door, and apparently waiting for Sasuke to return. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach in the mere presence of the man. Naruto knew about it, so he moved to stand behind Sasuke, assuring him he wasn't alone.

"I have to talk to you." Orochimaru said.

"Then talk." Sasuke said.

"In private." Orochimaru supplied.

"Sure." Sasuke nodded his head, and turned to Naruto. "I'll be okay." He said before Naruto could say it first, Naruto squeezed his hand and walked away. He looked at Orochimaru, promising him painful things if anything happened to Sasuke. Orochimaru saw it, and chose to ignore it.

"It's a good thing your little guard dog left." Orochimaru mumbled and Sasuke gritted his teeth, but said nothing. There was nothing he could say, Orochimaru was well aware of Sasuke's emotions. It brought the man great pleasure to torture Sasuke, of course mental abuse was more efficient than the physical.

"The letter came for you." Orochimaru started saying as they walked into the house. He gave Sasuke his letter and Sasuke began reading. Orochimaru spoke, "The king is calling for every magic-capable man to join him in battle. And, what do you know?" Orochimaru smirked, "He also chose you."

Sasuke felt his blood freeze. He nodded his head, and Orochimaru chuckled, "You're leaving as soon as possible so get ready." Sasuke tried to leave the room, he still held the letter in his hands, "I guess your little friend won't know the truth now. I doubt he would love you if he knew what you are." Sasuke didn't know whether to be relived or sad.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto for the rest of the day, he was packing his bag, and if Naruto came to visit Orochimaru must have told him Sasuke was busy. Naruto wasn't the type to argue so he probably left, hoping to see Sasuke the next day.

Sasuke snorted thinking about it, his heart ached, but he was glad he was finally getting away, even though it was without Naruto. He wrote a letter addressed to Naruto, saying why he left, and when he would be back, if he would be back, although he seriously doubt it. He also wrote something he never thought he would, that single emotion was enough to make him want the letter reach Naruto. With the one last glance at the village, he left for good.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. Something was keeping him up, he had a feeling someone was hurt and was suffering. It bothered him not being able to help. He knew it was stupid because the only person he cared for was Sasuke and Sasuke was strong enough to defend himself, so that was sort of a relief.

The blond turned to his side, wrapping his comforter tighter around himself. He was also cold, he was freezing. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to make himself go to sleep. The next time he opened his eyes it was dawn already. He didn't know when he finally fell asleep, the only thing he knew it wasn't relaxing. He was tired of being tired.

Naruto's morning routine was get up, wash up, eat, and go to work. It was usually what kept him going through the day, of course seeing Sasuke was also high on his list of things to do.

Sitting in the small kitchen in his master's house, he ate. The maids walked around him, and Naruto couldn't help but to overhear what they were saying.

"Have you heard? The Uchiha went to battle." One of them said. She had blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail. Naruto rolled his eyes at that, they must have been dreaming again. There was no way Sasuke would—_could_—do that.

"No, but I must admit I was wondering when it would happen, considering his family history and all..." The other said, the second main had pink-hair, it was pretty. Her natural blush made her look cute. Naruto couldn't help but to frown, 'Family history?' He thought Sasuke had no family he could remember.

"Yeah, I know. I remember his brother, Itachi was so handsome, pity he died so young." The first maid said.

"I know, I wanted to be _the one_." The other maid admitted. Both giggled.

Naruto bit his lip, "Hey!" He called to them, and they stopped what they were doing to look at him. "I heard that Uchiha went somewhere..." Naruto began the sentence, hoping they would finish it.

"Yes." The second pink-haired maid said. "He did... yesterday. It's all over the town, everyone's talking about it."

"Talking about what?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"About his magic gift." The blonde maid said as if it was common knowledge.

"Magic gift?" Naruto inquired, playing stupid. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. The maids sighed and dropped their work to join Naruto at the table.

"The Uchihas are known to be mages. Didn't you know?" The blonde girl asked. Naruto shook his head negative. "Our lord is one of mages as well, he's been in war for the last couple of years." The blonde continued in a whisper.

"Because of this town's hatred toward mages, it must stay a secret, you know." The pink girl said, Naruto nodded his head dumbly. The girls proceeded to explain things to Naruto, but he wasn't listening anymore. He couldn't believe Sasuke wouldn't tell him something as important as that. He thought they had no secrets between them, he guessed he was wrong. The blonde couldn't bring himself to be angry at Sasuke after all. He couldn't blame him, because he also had history Sasuke knew nothing about.

"Do you know when he might be back?" Naruto interrupted whatever the girls were saying with his question.

"No." Both girls shook their heads, "No one does."

* * *

Naruto returned to his room after the breakfast, hoping to finally get some rest. He lied down on his back and put his hands under his head. His eyes scanned the room, falling to the papers dropped on a table. A single letter caught his attention. It wasn't opened, and Naruto refused to do it.

Until now.

He got up and took the white paper with red signet from the king. It said, _to Uzumaki Naruto_.

* * *

Sasuke's army commander was unmistakably the biggest pervert Sasuke had ever met. The man was using his magic to peak into the ladies' room, or any other room where the naked ladies could be seen. In reality, it angered Sasuke someone could be so irresponsible and yet so strong. Jiraiya was the strongest mage the king had, and it was no coincident Sasuke was put under his command.

"Sir, the enemy's approaching." A silver-haired man, named Kakashi, said coming in to the tent where Sasuke and other officers worked on the battle-plan.

"We should regroup here, and here." Sasuke said pointing at the place on the map. Jiraiya nodded his head and took his cloak. "Sir, I want to be in the first line this time." Jiraiya stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Are you sure? It can get pretty nasty out there boy." The older man said and buttoned up the buttons on his cloak. He was sure Sasuke could do it though.

"Yes, I want to fight, I can handle it." Sasuke said determinately.

Jiraiya nodded his head, "Okay I agree, but only until the new reinforcements come, then you'll go back and help them, I'll send Kakashi to inform your new group." Sasuke nodded his head, murmuring his thanks.

* * *

When Naruto got to the battlefield, the first thing he noted was the smell of burned flesh. Then, he saw how many enemy corpses lied on the ground in the masses. His stomach turned and it threatened to throw up his breakfast. Naruto controlled it, telling himself it was for the country.

The battle had already begun, and Naruto wondered what Sasuke was doing. Was he also battling somewhere?

It was unnecessary to worry about him, he was strong. Naruto felt that much during their time together. It still irked him he wasn't able to sense his magic, he must have hid it well.

The blond stopped being angry with Sasuke when he realised Sasuke did what he had to do. Naruto would do the same in Sasuke's shoes. Maybe that was why they were such a good friends. They thought alike.

"You're here." Naruto was greeted by a silver-haired man. He saw the man was higher rank than him, who was a mere gennin, the lowest rank. Naruto saluted his ranking officer. "My name is Kakashi and I will be your commander."

"Yes sir, what are my orders sir?" Naruto asked.

"The battle began, the army at the front is lead by another gennin." Kakashi spoke, "He is new, the best beginner I've ever seen in my 15 years of service." Naruto wondered about that, feeling slight jealousy rising in him. "You will meet him soon, he's assigned to you as your assistance, well, you're his assistance. But you get my point. You are to help everyone who needs it, form our injured soldiers to..." Kakashi clapped his hands in front of him. "Good luck kid."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, sir. But I don't believe in luck, you either win or you lose, simple as that."

He was confident, and Kakashi liked that. Maybe he will have survived this, Kakashi thought to himself. It wasn't as if he wanted bad things to happen to newcomers, but the war was nasty, and not everyone could take it, some lost their minds from just seeing drops of blood.

* * *

Sasuke was fighting the enemy, saying the words confidently and powerfully. "Fire, burn." And the fire flew from his hand in the shape of small fire-drops to the enemy solider, hitting him in the face. The other man behind him swung his weapon, almost hitting Sasuke, but the raven was faster, quickly dodging the sharp sword before it grazed him.

The man roared and attacked again. Sasuke moved through the air, easily dodging everything the man threw at him. It was as if he could see the man's movements. Sasuke had had it enough, angrily he spat the words at his opponent, "Fire, vortex." There was a big vortex consuming the body. The man's scream was pained one.

Sasuke turned around, silently asking for everything to end at last.

* * *

Naruto was busy in the hand-to-hand melee combat with a person in big white cloak with a hood. His opponent was quick, the hits were coming fast. The blond barely had time to take a small pause before he was attacked again.

Naruto wondered where his opponent learnt all that. Finally, Naruto slammed his fist into his opponent's jaw and sent him to the ground, the hood revealed a man in his early twenties. Pity.

His everyday spares with Sasuke had finally paid off, how ironic, Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke killed men with his bare hands. Blood was everywhere.

The battle was ending. He stopped caring about the soldiers after he realised it was either kill or be killed. He preferred to stay alive.

Snorting, he thought about Naruto and his life back home. He wondered what would Naruto think if he saw him like that, killing, and killing emotionlessly. Probably called him crazy and fought to make him stop threatening to break every part of his body in he refused.

Sasuke moved through the mass, looking to where he could help, to where he could fight and maybe save someone's life.

Then he saw him, a man with blonde hair, fighting with all his might. A picture of Naruto flashed in his mind, making him lose his concentration. The man must have felt someone's eyes on him and he turned to Sasuke.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke whispered to no one, he just needed to say his name.

It was funny that in that exact moment someone decided to attack him.

* * *

Naruto sent another man flying down with his wind attack when he felt someone's eyes on him. The world stopped around him when he saw _him_, the man he thought he would have never seen again. Sasuke was there looking at him and Naruto was relieved. At least he knew Sasuke was still alive.

In the beginning of the battle he was sure he had to win but he was ready to give away his life if it was for a good cause. He had nothing to live for anymore, in his mind Sasuke was lying somewhere all bloodied and near death. But seeing Sasuke fight, it gave him a reason to survive and make his dreams come true.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke was stabbed with a sword. He saw how the sword tore Sasuke's clothes and pierced him in slow motion.

It happened too fast for Sasuke to realise exactly what was going on but he knew the pain in his chest must have come from somewhere.

Naruto furiously ran at Sasuke's attacker, murmuring curses at himself, at Sasuke and at the man who attacked him. "Wind storm." He yelled angrily and created a small tsunami in his hand. It hit the man straight on and he flew backwards, releasing the hold he had on the sword in Sasuke's chest. He didn't care what happened to the man because for Naruto, he got whatever he deserved for attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke fell on his knees and Naruto caught him before he touched the ground. Sasuke moaned and clutched Naruto's shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you idiot?" Sasuke asked in a raspy voice. Naruto tried not to cry but the tears were there, spilling from his eyes, and dripping on his clothes.

"I'm not an idiot." Even in those kind of moments Sasuke could insult Naruto, it amazed him how calm Sasuke was during all this.

"Could have fooled me there." Sasuke tried to smile but pain shot through his body, making him cough some blood.

"I finally find you... and this is how you leave me again." Naruto said.

"Che..." Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Then I guess you'll have to find me again." Were his last words before he stilled.

Naruto continued to look at Sasuke. Naruto's rational thoughts were long gone, and only rage was left. He closed Sasuke's eyes with his hand and let out a pained scream of frustration. The men around him were still fighting, not caring another man died for wrong reason.

Naruto got up and attacked the first man he saw.

* * *

The war ended with many casualties on the both sides. The names of fallen heroes were carved into a memorial. The people built a statue for fallen generals and commanders. Sasuke was one of them. They were praised as heroes until there was no one to remember them by their deeds. They became only important name on a stone, and then became completely forgotten and remembered only in folk stories.

Naruto never forgot about Sasuke. He swore he never would.

So when he walked down the street with his friends several thousand years later, he never expected to have a conversation they were currently having.

Hinata, a shy but very intelligent and smart girl that believed the tales about the Great War weren't only myths but actual events.

"But Hinata, there is no such thing as magic." Another teen said, he was a new student that transferred from different school. Today was his first day at Naruto's school, and Naruto's group accepted him immediately. The fact his older brother was dating Hinata's cousin helped a bit.

"There is... I know they must be true, how do you explain the fact people burned in those stories." Hinata protested.

Naruto snickered in the background, finding the conversation a little too familiar. "I don't believe in all that, do you?" A brunet teen asked, he was walking in the back with Naruto, listening to the two debating ravens.

"Maybe it is true, maybe it isn't. We shall never know." Naruto said mysteriously and laughed.

"I don't believe this, Kiba, tell him something." Hinata stopped and turned to her boyfriend with a pleading look in her eyes and pouting lips.

"What should I tell him?" Kiba asked and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"I don't know. Something. Tell him I'm right and he isn't." Hinata said, laughing at how childish it sounded.

"Sasuke, Hinata is right and you aren't." Kiba mimicked Hinata, "There, happy now sweety?" Kiba asked a blushing Hinata and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, thank you." Hinata murmured and hugged Kiba. The boys laughed. "It's not funny." Hinata said, meaning to sound offended, but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"Let's go, I'll walk you home." Kiba said to Hinata and she nodded her head. They said their goodbyes and walked in the different direction. Naruto and Sasuke continued on their way.

"So... how do you like your new school?" Naruto asked, feeling the need to break the silence between them.

"It's okay, I guess." Sasuke murmured. Naruto nodded his head.

"Do you like the people?" Naruto asked again, trying to create a conversation between them.

"They're cool." Sasuke gave him a short reply again.

"Cool." Naruto said, biting his lower lip. He wanted to ask Sasuke whether he remembered anything, but he was concerned he would look stupid if he asked that. That wouldn't be a good first impression in case he didn't.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded his head. He wasn't making this easier for Naruto, he had no intention of doing so.

They walked in silence, while the tension between them increased. Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke, making the other teen shiver ever so slightly every time. He could just feel Naruto's eyes on him.

"Is there any problem?" Sasuke finally asked.

"No…" Naruto shook his head negative, and Sasuke sighed.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me, okay?" Sasuke said, feeling a bit frustrated with the other teen.

"Okay, I mean no harm… just…" Naruto stopped, and closed him mouth before he said anything else. "You remind me of someone I once knew." He admitted.

"What… I look like your lover?" Sasuke asked cockily. An overly confident smirk formed on his lips.

"Don't be a jerk, you remind me of a friend, a very important friend." Naruto said slowly, nostalgic memories making him soft.

"Che… must have been some very close friend." Sasuke snorted, but he felt better. "I thought you are checking me out or something weird like that."

Naruto laughed, "Actually, you _do_ look kinda cute."

"Cute?" Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at being called cute.

"Yeah…" Naruto said and came closer to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move nor did he stop Naruto when he put his hands on Sasuke's hips, pulling him closer. Their mouths were on a kissing distance. They could feel each other's breaths on their lips.

"—_I love you, I'm sorry you had to find out like this..."_

"_...remember that story about the little princess? I want to believe fairy tales are real."_

"_Sometimes... it feels like flying, I want to be able to be free with you."_

The bits of the letter Sasuke wrote to Naruto so long ago flashed in Naruto's mind.

"Gotcha." Naruto whispered and kissed Sasuke hard on the lips.

* * *

**...The kiss of one's true love shall break the curse and make the memories return to their owner. It gives the one who was left alone in the cold world the same hope they had in the past. When true love is involved nothing is impossible.**


End file.
